


Guileless Son

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars BIPOC Restoration Project [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Soldiers, Ficlet, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Gen, Manipulative Phasma, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The future Finn gets a lesson from his superior officer.
Relationships: Finn & Phasma
Series: The Star Wars BIPOC Restoration Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930555
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo





	Guileless Son

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: trusted with a knife
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Mordred’s Lullaby” by Heather Dale.

  
FN-2187 was fourteen years old when he was trusted with a vibroblade. It would have been considered inhumane to outsiders, but the truth was that FN-2187 knew why, even at the age of fourteen.   
  
“The Resistance aren’t going to spare you,” Captain Phasma said, looking down at him. There was something about even that posture, FN-2187 found, that seemed ominous. Threatening. Like she could lash out at him like some sort of angry beast when she so felt the urge. “They’re going to kill you if they find you. Oh yes, it is an unsettling thought, but it is the truth. I’m not going to sugarcoat it, soldier. You’re going to die, if the Resistance track you down."  
  
There was something in FN-2187 that tensed and shivered, even though he knew that Captain Phasma was telling the truth. After all, Phasma was a Captain. She had to know what she was talking about, right?  
  
“But we will stand up to them,” Phasma said. “You will become tall when you get older, and strong. Strong enough to crush any soldiers in your way. For now...keep this close. It will be useful to you.”  
  
“Captain?” FN-2187 said.   
  
“Yes, soldier?”  
  
“Why are they after us?”  
  
Phasma paused. Then, “Like so many villains, soldier, they fancy themselves to be the heroes. Heroes, for restoring the galaxy to a place of corruption and stagnation. They fancy themselves to be infallible, flawless. In their self-righteousness, they will do anything to stay ‘on top’, so to speak.”  
  
“But we’re not like them, are we?” They couldn’t be.   
  
“Never,” Phasma said. “Stay with us, soldier. No matter what happens,” and here, she spoke clearly, like she was waiting for every word to sink in like teeth, “We will never forsake you.”


End file.
